A Hero's Reward
by Stars and Jewels
Summary: Gwen and Peter finally get some long-overdue and much-earned happiness together. To say more would spoil the story. Enjoy!


_**Author's note and disclaimer: this fanfic, like most of the others, was inspired by two dreams I had. I own nothing except the story. I **__**LOVE**__** the romance between Peter and Gwen, and I like her better than MJ, and in my opinion, they **__**NEVER**__** should've killed her off, which was why I didn't see the sequel. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this. **_

It had been only a short time since Peter Parker had almost lost his beloved Gwen Stacy. He was grateful he still had her; grateful they had gone to England together, where she was safe from the Green Goblin.

How Peter so loved Gwen! To him, she was perfect. She was beautiful, loyal, and very smart; she was kind, loving, and sweet. She was strong and brave, and she also had a mother and siblings, something Peter grew up sadly lacking. And in Gwen's eyes, Peter was perfect, too. He was handsome and smart, of course, but he was also very brave himself, as he risked his life every single day to save those of others in his alter ego as Spider-Man. And he, like Gwen, had been through the loss of loved ones, and he was often bullied at school. Gwen loved him for his strength as well.

Peter had once been best friends with Harry Osborn, but that was no more; now he despised Harry for what he'd almost done to Gwen. Gwen kept urging him to try to forgive Harry, but Peter always refused. He knew he would never, ever trust Harry Osborn again.

As for Gwen herself, she was, of course, very happy to be with her Peter, although she missed her mother and brothers back in New York just as much as Peter missed his Aunt May. As of late, however, she'd been lethargic and grumpy; not herself. Peter wondered what was bothering her but he didn't ask because he didn't want to make her more agitated by talking about it.

Peter happily recalled the one time they'd slept together, and it had been truly blissful. Gwen had loved it, too, and the two of them seemed to have fallen even more in love with each other since then, if such a thing was even possible. This made Peter wonder why Gwen had been so irritable lately. He himself had been in a remarkably good mood since then, which was a rarity for him.

Peter remembered how they'd woken up in each other's arms, and then Peter had kissed the still-sleeping Gwen. Then Peter had heard an all-too-familiar sound: sirens. He quickly grabbed his suit, which was on the floor, and put it on. Gwen had then woken up and asked Peter if he really needed to go. "I'm afraid I do," Peter had said. But he had kissed her again and had promised to return to her in safety, and he had. She had wished him luck and asked him to be careful, and he had. It had been the happiest morning of his life, as well as the most begrudging time he'd ever been Spider-Man.

And the sex had been equally great for Gwen, too, as she'd made clear later that day, when he'd come back from Spider-Man duty. He could easily tell that by the huge smile she'd had on her face. He'd been pleased she'd enjoyed it, too. Gwen had always wanted her first time to be special, and she'd always been told by her parents to save herself for someone who was deserving of her. She knew Peter was the only one deserving of her. Her first time with him had indeed been very special.

One night, after Peter came back from his Spider-Man duty, he swooped into the open window of the apartment he shared with Gwen. As usual, she was waiting for him. Peter smiled when he saw her. He wondered why she didn't smile back to him lately.

"Peter," she said as she got up from her chair. "There's something important I need to tell you." She seemed nervous. "Okay," he said gently. "What is it?" "Something very serious," she said. And he could tell by her expression that she meant it. This made Peter nervous.

"Is it something bad?" he asked. "No," said Gwen. She came nearer to him and lowered her voice to a mere whisper. "I'm pregnant," she told him. "And you're the father."

Peter stood there in shocked silence. He wasn't entirely surprised; after all, _of course_ he was the father. But he never imagined such a wondrous, miraculous thing could happen to him. He never thought he was worthy of anything so joyous, much less with Gwen Stacy, the girl of his dreams. He smiled a huge smile and hugged Gwen.

Gwen smiled and hugged him back. "Gwen!" Peter said. "This is GREAT news! How can you be unhappy?" "I'm not unhappy, Peter," she replied. "I'm just scared. I mean, if your…our…enemies find out we have a child together…"

Peter suddenly understood her fear. He instantly wanted to protect their child. He held Gwen. "Gwendy," he said. "I love you. And I love our baby. I promise I'll never let anyone – not anyone – ever harm you or our baby. I give you my solemn word as the baby's father and as your boyfriend."

"I know, Peter," Gwen said. "And I love you, too." And they kissed.

As Gwen tried to figure out how to break the news to Helen and the boys, Peter was trying to find the best way to tell Aunt May. Then again, he thought, _should_ he tell Aunt May at all? This put Peter in a predicament. _Of course_ he wanted Aunt May to know, and of course she'd _want_ to know. But after all, Aunt May didn't know Peter was Spider-Man. If she didn't know this, then how could he and Gwen explain to her why they had to keep the identity of the baby's father a secret? And if they couldn't keep that a secret, how could they protect the baby?

Reluctantly, Peter decided not to tell Aunt May about the baby. He hated not to tell her, but he figured he and Gwen had no other option. He hoped that maybe, in the future, he could tell her his secret, and then tell her about his child. But for the time being, she couldn't know.

Gwen then came into the room. "How'd it go, Gwendy?" Peter asked her. "Peter," she began, "I didn't tell Mom about the baby; I couldn't bring myself to. I told her I'd be coming back to New York for spring break, and that I'd have a surprise for her. Other than that, she doesn't know – but she will. After all, by then I'll be showing. I can't keep this a secret forever. I don't think I can let even my family know you're the father. I feel there's no other way to keep our child safe. On the other hand, I feel guilty for not telling them. I mean, I feel they have a right to know.

"Besides, people ought to be able to figure it out. After all, we live together. Then again, we only had sex that one time. No one needs to know we're sexually active, and if they don't know you're the father, the baby will be safe. I suppose I could tell her it was a one-night stand; then no one would have to know. But then…" She was so stressed she couldn't finish.

She didn't have to. Peter knew what she was getting at. But he decided to put those worries aside for now and just enjoy his impending fatherhood. He held her and gently said, "Gwen, I know how you feel. I want to tell Aunt May, but I can't. At least, not yet. I know the baby's safety comes first. We'll figure out what to do when your mom starts asking questions. In the meantime, let's enjoy this together. We're having a baby together!" Gwen smiled, kissed Peter again, and then said, "Yes, we are. And I agree we should enjoy it. Let's do that!" He smiled and kissed her back. "Deal," he said.

The next few months went by as usual. Peter went about his double life as Spider-Man while Gwen attended classes at Oxford. They both did their best to keep her pregnancy a secret, which was difficult for Gwen to do because of her persistent nausea. But somehow she managed it. No one ever once questioned her. As for Peter, Gwen was beginning to worry about him. After all, her child needed a father, and, just as she had with her father, Gwen fretted that one day her boyfriend would come back to her terribly injured. He still had the scars on his chest from his fight with the Lizard, and the scar on his leg from when he'd been shot. Gwen didn't think she could ever talk Peter out of being Spider-Man, and she wasn't going to ask him to. She just hoped that what she feared would never happen.

Finally, spring break came. Peter and Gwen got on the first plane to New York. As they were going to land, Peter held Gwen's hand and whispered to her gently, "It'll be alright, Gwendy. It'll be okay." "I hope you're right," she replied. "I'm not sure how my mom and the boys will react." "Everything will be fine," Peter said – and somehow, he knew it to be true. He didn't know how he knew it would all be alright, but he knew it would be.

When they finally arrived in New York, they hopped a cab to the apartment building where Gwen's family lived. The doorman instantly recognized her, of course, and they walked into the lobby and then got on the elevator. As they rode up to the twentieth floor, Peter could tell Gwen was nervous. By this time her pregnancy was starting to show. Peter was apprehensive himself, but he decided not to let that show in order to be strong for Gwen. When at last they got to apartment 2016, both of them were scared. When Gwen rang the doorbell and they waited for the door to be answered, Peter held Gwen's hand again and they kissed. "It'll be alright, Gwen," Peter repeated. Gwen smiled and nodded.

Then one of Gwen's brothers, Howard, answered the door. "Gwen!" he cried out as he hugged his sister. "Mom! Phillip! Simon! Gwen's home!" "Hi, Howard," Gwen said to her brother. "And you're Peter, right?" Howard said as he looked at Peter. "Yes. Hi there, Howard," Peter said politely. Then Helen and the others came to the door. "Gwen! Peter! So great to see you both again! Welcome home!" Helen said as the two of them entered the apartment. "And look!" cried Simon, pointing to Gwen's belly. And look they did. All four of them then pointed to Gwen's belly, and Helen hugged her daughter.

A few minutes later, the Stacys and Peter sat down at the dinner table. "I didn't know how to tell you over the phone, Mom," Gwen explained. "It's okay, honey," Helen said. "We're just so happy about this." "Yes," Gwen said, "but… but Peter's not the father."  
"What?!" All the Stacys said together. "Gwen-" "It was a mistake," Peter interjected. "I'm…I'm not mad at Gwen…anymore. I understand she hurt me, but there's nothing can be done about it now. I love her, and I will love her baby no matter what." "But what does the father say?" asked Helen. "He…he wants nothing to do with us," Gwen got up the nerve to say. She could see this lie was not going to be easy. She truly wanted her family to know that Peter was her child's father, and she knew how much it had to hurt Peter to deny the truth that he was indeed the father. But she and Peter both wanted their child to be safe, and this was the only way they could think of to do that.

"Well, in that case," Helen said, "I guess there's only one option, then, and this baby will need a father." She got up and turned to Peter. "Welcome to our family, Peter," she said as she hugged him. Then Peter smiled and hugged her back and said, "Thank you, Mrs. Stacy." Then Gwen's brothers took turns shaking Peter's hand. Then they all turned to Gwen, and opened their arms to her. She gladly put herself into their embrace. The two of them stayed at the Stacys' apartment that night, enjoying each other's company.

The next person to tell was Aunt May. Peter and Gwen decided to give her the same story they'd given the Stacys so there'd be no inconsistencies. They got to her house and Peter knocked on the door. When Aunt May answered, she was overjoyed to see her nephew. She threw her arms around him. "Peter!" she cried out. "I've missed you! And Gwen! So nice to see you again, darling." Gwen smiled at her, and Aunt May hugged them both. "Come in," Aunt May said.

Peter and Gwen sat with Aunt May at the kitchen table. They explained the situation to her. "Aunt May," Peter began. "Gwen's pregnant." "I know! I can tell!" Aunt May said. "I'm so happy for the two of you." "Yes," said Gwen, "but there's something you need to understand. The father isn't Peter. It's a guy I had a one-night stand with. I've told him about the baby, and he wants nothing to do with me anymore."

Aunt May's smile faded. Peter took her hand gently in his and said soothingly, "Aunt May, I know Gwen made a mistake in seeing this other guy. But I love her nonetheless, and I already love her baby. I promise to look after it as if it were my own. I want to try to be a parent, like you and Uncle Ben did for me. I've already promised Gwen I'll do my best, and I've promised it to the little one as well, and now I'm promising it to you."

Aunt May's smile came back. "I'm very proud of you, Peter," she said, "for being so loyal to Gwen and for wanting to take on this responsibility. But I hope you understand just how demanding it is to raise a child. I didn't realize, upon adopting you, just how much it means to take care of a child, whether or not that child is your own. But then, maybe that's just because I wasn't prepared to raise you." She paused. "Also," she continued, "do you still intend to live in England? Because if so, there remains the issue of where and how you two intend to bring the child up."

Peter took his aunt's hand again and said to her, "Aunt May, I know there's still a lot to sort out. Gwen and I are still trying to figure out certain things. Yes, our plan is ultimately to go back to England, and I know it's going to be an adjustment for Gwen and me both once we become parents. We know there will be challenges. But we also know we can face those challenges. Whatever comes our way, we'll handle it like the family we are."

Aunt May smiled again. Then she looked at Peter and then at Gwen, who both smiled back at her. Then the three of them hugged, and as they did, Peter was on the verge of tears. He was so happy. He somehow knew in his heart that all his and Gwen's fears would ultimately amount to nothing. And he was glad because he knew Gwen knew it, too.

That night, Peter and Gwen decided to stay at Aunt May's. They'd be returning to England in only a week, and so they wanted to spend as much time with their families as possible during that time. After Aunt May went to bed, Peter and Gwen sat in Peter's room and held each other tenderly. "I knew everything would turn out all right," Peter told her. "But Peter," Gwen said, "what if Harry Osborn finds out? Or Dr. Connors? Or the Rhino? Even if they don't know you're really the father, our baby could still be in danger from them, and if that happens…" she couldn't finish. She looked down at the floor.

Peter took her chin in his hand and she looked into his eyes, and he looked into hers. "It'll be fine, Gwendy," he said to her again. "You'll see." She smiled at him and they kissed before falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning the two of them sat down to breakfast. Aunt May had gone to the store. Peter could tell Gwen was worried again. Even though Harry Osborn was miserably rotting in his Ravencroft prison cell, Gwen and Peter feared he might still be able to intercept and harm their baby. "Peter," she said, "I'm concerned that Harry Osborn might find out we're here." "If he does, Gwen," Peter replied, "I'll beat him up so very badly he'll never want to go outside again. But it's best if he doesn't find out, so while we're here we'd better stay under the radar." "I think you're right," Gwen said, so they decided not to go anywhere until they had to go back to England. Aunt May thought this was strange. She saw no reason why Gwen couldn't go outside and enjoy some fresh air. But if it made Gwen and Peter happy, then so be it. In fact, Aunt May was glad to get to see her nephew so much before he and Gwen left again. She'd missed her nephew.

Finally, the time came for Gwen and Peter to return to England. On the day of their departure, they each gave Aunt May a hug as they bid her goodbye. Gwen's family then came to the Parker house to pick up Peter and Gwen and bring them to the airport. When they got there, Gwen's family said goodbye to the two of them. "Take care of that baby," Helen said to Gwen. "I will, Mom," Gwen replied. "And you," Helen said to Peter, "take care of my daughter." "I will," Peter said as he hugged her. Then the two of them made their way to the terminal as they waved goodbye to the Stacys.

Upon their arrival back in England, Gwen resumed her studies. By now it was obvious she was pregnant, and she hoped it wouldn't lead to her getting expelled from Oxford. Thankfully, the faculty and staff there decided to be lenient and allow her to stay, as long as she kept up academically. As for Peter, he, of course, resumed duty as Spider-Man, while at the same time helping to get their apartment ready for the arrival of their little one. It wasn't easy balancing life as Peter Parker and Spider-Man, but then, it never had been. Even so, Peter was starting to fear he might not be able to balance being a father and also being Spider-Man. Life as a parent was naturally demanding, and it was even more demanding for Spider-Man. Still, Peter was determined to do it. After all, despite what they'd told their families, Peter was the father, and he wasn't going to let Gwen take on this endeavor alone.

When Gwen was about seven months along, she got a long-distance phone call. "Hello?" she asked. "Oh, hi, MJ." It was Mary Jane Watson, one of Gwen's and Peter's mutual friends. She, as well as Flash Thompson and Eddie Brock, Jr., had heard of Gwen's pregnancy through the grapevine. They wanted to congratulate Gwen. She thanked MJ and asked her to thank Flash and Eddie on her behalf. Gwen and Peter were told by MJ that they were also going to receive a congratulatory card in the mail from Miles Morales, who lived in Peter's neighborhood in Queens. They decided they'd send him a thank-you note.

As Peter listened to their conversation from the other room, he felt sad. He felt like he was missing out on being the father, even though he knew he was. He wished they'd congratulate him, too. But the baby's safety was more important, so Peter took it in stride. And besides, he knew his child would know he was really the father, and that was enough for Peter.

He and Gwen were getting more and more excited about the baby. They were also getting more and more concerned about Peter's double life. Gwen had said she was afraid for her boyfriend just as she'd once been afraid for her father. Peter, as a result, tried to be more careful and mindful of his own safety when performing his Spidey duty. Peter came to realize just how much he wanted to stay well and safe so he could help Gwen raise their child. Gwen noticed this and was pleased. Peter would often place his hand on Gwen's growing belly to feel the baby kick. He would also place his ear against Gwen's belly to hear the baby. It would always make him – and Gwen – smile broadly. They were always happy to have these private, special, unburdened moments together as a family.

In order to help support his upcoming child and Gwen, Peter had been hired for a job as a photographer for a local London newspaper. It paid him well enough. Peter had been referred to that particular newspaper and recommended by some of his coworkers back in America: Betty Brant, Robbie Robertson, and Liz Allen. Peter actually enjoyed his job, as he liked taking pictures, not to mention it was nice to be employed by someone nicer than Jonah Jameson. But something still bothered him.

"Gwen," he said, "I know I'm living a dangerous double life, and I also know I don't make much money, at least not much compared to what you're used to. I know the baby is due soon, but I'm giving you this chance to…" "To what, Peter?" she asked. "To leave me," Peter answered her. "What?!" Gwen exclaimed. "Why ever would you want me to do that?" "Because your family could provide for you and the baby, keep you both safe. Or another man, if you want someone else to be the father. After all, we-"

"Peter Parker!" Gwen said. "You _are_ my baby's father, no doubt about it. I _want_ you to be in our baby's life, and in mine. I don't care how much or how little money you make; you and our child are the two very best things ever to happen to me. And I made the commitment long ago to be your girlfriend, especially after you told me you're Spider-Man. So, whether you like it or not, I'm staying with you, and so is our child."

Peter was touched. He also could see – not for the first time – how determined Gwen was. If this was her decision, he'd abide by it, regardless of his opinion. "Well then, Gwendy," he began, "in that case, will you marry me?" He got down on one knee and took out a ring. Gwen squealed with delight. "YES! Yes, Peter!" she cried out. Peter broke into a wide grin and they hugged and kissed. They decided, however, to save the wedding until after the baby arrived. After all, the baby was due very soon, and that was their first priority. Until then, Gwen would wear her engagement ring with pride – and great anticipation.

Meanwhile, Gwen finally finished her first year at Oxford. It was now summer break, and Gwen was getting very near to her due date. Peter obviously didn't want to be on Spider-Man duty when Gwen was in labor, so he kept his cell phone in the belt of his Spidey suit at all times, just in case.

Finally, when it was early in the morning in midsummer, Gwen, who was lying half-asleep next to Peter, started experiencing severe pain in her abdomen. She didn't need to be told what it was from. "Peter," she said, "I think the baby's coming!" Peter immediately got up. "Okay," he said, trying not to panic. "Let's get you to the hospital." Peter called a taxi, and five minutes later he and Gwen were on their way to the hospital. Once there, Peter held Gwen's hand the entire time, and did his best to soothe her – as well as himself.

The labor lasted several hours until, at last, Peter and Gwen heard a piercing baby's cry! "Congratulations!" said the doctor. "It's a girl." Peter cried as he beheld his daughter for the very first time. Gwen squealed with happiness as the doctor handed the baby to her. The new parents kissed, then gazed at their beautiful little girl. "What will we name her?" Peter asked. "Let's name her Georgia Mary Stacy," Gwen said, "after my father and your mother." Peter smiled at this choice.

Although he somewhat regretted not giving the baby his last name, he knew it was for the better. That, way his identity as the father would not be made known to his enemies. Also, apart from having brown eyes like Peter, the baby looked mostly like Gwen, which assured Peter that no one would be able to guess he really was the father. Peter was glad the baby resembled Gwen, as he thought they both were beautiful, but he was admittedly glad the baby had eyes like his. He knew in his heart he was the father, and he was so glad to share a child with Gwen, and he knew she was glad of that, too. And although Peter didn't know how, he knew the baby somehow knew she was his daughter. This warmed his heart.

The following day, Gwen and Peter e-mailed the Stacys and Aunt May to tell them the good news and to send them pictures of the baby. The new parents' families were overjoyed. Soon after, Gwen and Peter and little Georgia got to go home. Peter resumed duty as Spider-Man, while Gwen resumed her studies at Oxford. In the meantime, they both took care of Georgia while at the same time made their wedding plans.

As Gwen's father was sadly not alive to walk her down the aisle, she and Peter asked Robbie Robertson to do it. After all, he was a friend of Gwen's family, and he'd worked with Peter. MJ was invited as maid of honor, and Betty and Liz were also bridesmaids, and Miles and Eddie were invited, too, and even Flash. Aunt May and Helen, of course, were also invited, and Gwen's brother Phillip was best man while Howard and Simon were ushers. They decided to have Robbie's niece and nephew be flower girl and ring bearer. Gwen and Peter both thought it would be too risky to have the wedding back in New York, so they decided to have it in England. Two of Gwen's friends from school, Sally Avril and Missy Kallenbach, were also on the guest list. And Gwen and Peter both knew that although her father, George, and Peter's uncle Ben and parents Richard and Mary, were all no longer alive, they'd all be at the wedding in spirit. And, of course, little Georgia would be coming to her parents' wedding.

Peter and Gwen decided they didn't want to wait long to get married, so they had it just a few months after Georgia was born. Peter was so happy he could barely contain himself. Gwen looked absolutely stunning in her wedding dress, with its long train and lacy veil, and her gorgeous blonde hair curled away from her lovely face. As for Peter, he looked just as handsome as ever, if not more so. He was happy, for once, to be off Spidey duty. At last the judge pronounced then husband and wife, and then Peter and Gwen Stacy-Parker kissed the most romantic kiss ever. The two of them decided to have a private honeymoon at their apartment, all to themselves. As the two of them put Georgia to bed and then lay down together and began to kiss again, Peter once again heard something he didn't like to hear: more sirens.

Gwen groaned, but she was proud of her new husband and knew he was Spider-Man just as much as he was Peter Parker. "Go get 'em, hubby," she said with a smile. Peter smiled back, and said, "Don't you worry, wifey. I'll be back." "I know," she replied. They kissed once more as Spider-Man leapt from the apartment window and headed out to save the day. Gwen gazed out after her husband, looking forward to when he'd return. As for Peter, he again went begrudgingly off on his Spider-Man duty, but he knew that was part of his being a hero. And he also knew that every hero got a reward, and his would always be there for him.


End file.
